Ranma ABC's
by InuYasha-Ranma
Summary: 26 one-shots about the characters of Ranma 1/2. Not to good at summary's and I'm probably not to good at writing either, but it's just for fun! ENJOOOY :
1. Affections

A- Affections towards each other.

Akane walked slowly down the street. She bowed her head thinking about the events of the day. Nothing out of the ordinary. Ranma made some remark about her cooking after she carefully made his lunch. 'Why do I suck so much at cooking?' she wondered. 'And why does Ranma always have to make some kind of rude remark about it?'

_Flashback_

_"Raanmaa!" Akane yelled "Come get your lunch!"_

_"Uhh, sorry Akane, I'm eating lunch with um, Ukyo today! Yeah, that's it!" Ranma replied_

_"Oh, Ukyo. But I made this lunch carefully for you! I have 100% hope that it will be good!"_

_"Sorry, a promise is a promise. Anyway's, who would want to eat your toxic waste?" Ranma stop in his place and realized what he just said. What was he going to be hit with this time? He looked around. Book shelf, table bowl, everything's in place._

_BAMM !_

_Akane stormed out of the room, with Ranma's lunch on top of his head. As well as Akane's mallet._

_End Flashback_

'Maybe I was to hard on him. My cooking is pretty bad.' Akane kept walking down the street. She walked passed Tofu's clinic and smiled, recalling all the memories of her going there when she got hurt in the past, but that smile turned into a frown as soon as she remember all the times she brought Ranma here because of her food poisoning.

"Hey ! Akane !"

Akane looked back. She saw Ranma running up towards her. She turned around and started taking steps. Going into a jog, then a sprint, to a run.

"Dammint Akane , stop running!" Ranma yelled "Akane!"

Akane kept running. She really didn't want to see him. Before she knew it Ranma jumped from behind her and landed right in front of her face.

"Akane watch me eat your food" Ranma said as he picked up the chopsticks and slowly ate one bite, then another and another.

"Ranma!" Akane said "Your actually eating my food!"

"Yes, yes I am." Ranma replied in between bits. Akane was smiling as bright as the sun but then she heard a odd sound come from Ranma's stomach.

"Thank you for eating it Ranma, but don't eat it all! You will probably get sick!"

"Oh well! Now you can't get mad at me for not eating your poison! I'm eating it now, aren't I?"

"RANMA!" Akane slapped Ranma across his right cheek. "Insult me, eat my food, and then insult me again!" Akane turned around and kept walking.

'Nice going Ranma' He thought. 'You definitely have a case of the Saotome Foot in the Mouth Disease' Ranma got up and started to follow Akane. Beginning his stomach not to explode from the toxic waste he just ate.

"So Kasumi, what do you think is going on between Ranma and Akane? They really seem to hate each other" whispered Nabiki from behind a bush. After just seeing what happened, she was not very sure of the future for the young couple.

"Oh Nabiki" Kasumi replied "That's just how they show their affection towards each other. That's all. Their just to stubborn to admit it to each other, let alone themselves." She looked over at Nabiki and smiled.

"Affection or not these pictures I got are going to get me some good yen!" Nabiki got up and started heading home. Kasumi sighed and starting to follow behind her whistling a tuneless tune.


	2. Best of Luck

"Great Grandmother" Shampoo said "What this?"

"Oh this my dear is a Ancient Chinese Love Potion. They say whoever drinks it will fall in love with the person who poured the drink." Cologne replied.

"Shampoo have it?"

"Oh, I suppose. I have no use for it. Go on."

Shampoo jumped up and grabbed the bottle and made her way to the Tendo's to give Ranma a taste of the potion.

"Oh silly me" Cologne said " I gave her the wrong poison. Let's see what happens this time" Cologne laughed and walked into the back to prepare fresh ingredients for the next day.

"RANMAA!" Akane yelled "Stop picking on P-Chan!" Akane ran over to where Ranma was hitting the small black pig and grabbed him. "What has he ever done to you? He's just a poor little defenseless pig."

"He has done alot more to me then you think, Akane." Ranma replied. "I don't even know where to begin."

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Akane crouched down beside Ranma and was waiting for him to start telling the story about how bad P-Chan is.

"Uhh. Well. It all st-" Ranma started to speak the lie when Shampoo came barging through the wall

"Shampoo!" Ranma and Akane said in unison.

'Good thing Shampoo came.' Ranma thought ' Or I would have been in big trouble.'

"Shampoo! There is a door ! You don't have to always come in a wreak our wall!" Akane yelled.

"Shampoo no care. Shampoo want to give Ranma gift." Shampoo put her hand in her bag and took out a bottle. "Ranma drink this! It very special gift from Shampoo with love!"

"Uh, thanks Shampoo but I'm not thirty at the moment." Ranma started to back up abit, knowing that it had to be some kind of love potion.

"Yes, Ranma take it!" Shampoo exclaimed. She grabbed a cup of water and poured in on herself and start to chase Ranma, in her cursed form as a cat.

"Okay. Okay. Okay. I would love to take it Shampoo" Ranma yelped as he tried to get away from the little cat chasing him. He ran to the kitchen, got a cup, poured the potion in the glass and drank it in one gulp.

"Oh no! Shampoo suppose to pour glass!" Shampoo said as she was dumping hot water on herself. Shampoo ran over and sat down beside Ranma. "Ranma fall in love with himself?"

"Sh-shampoo." Shampoo jumped up and looked down at Ranma

"Yes?" She replied, with rosy red cheeks.

"Shampoo, I know we are engaged according to the Amazon Law, but I don't love you." Ranma said " I love someone else"

"No! Ranma love Shampoo!"

"No Shampoo. I don't love you. It has taken me along time to admit it but I love, Akane."

Akane's face turned red at that very moment. 'Wh-what is he saying?' Akane thought 'This has got to be some kind of joke!'

Ranma got up and made his way over to Akane.

"Akane, I know we have had many fights and I have said many rude things but in the end, I really do love you."

"Ranma..." Those were the only words Akane seemed to remember. Everything else just disappeared into the back of her head.

"No! No! No! Ranma say he love Shampoo! Not her! Shampoo!" Shampoo yelled. "This not right!"

"Like I said before Shampoo, I'm sorry. I don-" Ranma stopped talking and felt a sudden jerk in his body, as if something ended. "I don't love you Shampoo. Now please, go."

Shampoo thought for a moment and thought what could be wrong with the potion 'Maybe it make person fall for wrong girl! He admit love to wrong girl!' She took in a deep breath and quietly said "Fine, but Shampoo will be back!" With that, the amazon girl left the two alone.

"Ranma? Do you mean it?" Akane asked, leaning closer to him to see his face.

"Do I mean what?" He replied.

"Y-you said that you loved me Ranma."

"WHAT! When did I say that!" Ranma yelled and fell backwards. 'Yes, Akane. I meant it. I just don't think I'm ready to tell you' he thought.

"Hmph. Never mind then. Obviously it's not important of you don't remember. Akane slowly got up and started to make her way to the stair case to her room. Before she as out of sight Ranma was able to see a couple tears fall down her cheek.

"Akane wait!" Akane stopped and waiting fro Ranma to say more. "Akane, I do love you. I love you very much. I just didn't know how I should tell you."

"Ranma, your just saying that to make me feel better. It's okay. I understand. You don't have to make up lies." Akane turned around and started to proceed to her room.

"But what if it's true ! " Ranma yelled. He grabbed Akane by the arm. Turned her around and kissed her on the lips. Once their lips departed, Akane just looked at Ranma. Ranma gave her a hug and spoke softly.

"Akane, I love you. With all my heart."

"I love you too, Ranma."


	3. Can skills improve over night?

**A/N Italics are Akane thinking, Jus' sayin'**

**and I know I don't update fast, I'm also a fanfiction addict which means I have at least 50 stories to read and i have work AND a life soooo, i tend to forget about writing. But i give thanks to my first couple of reviewers. ryu238 && James Birdsong. First and only. Congrats ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I, Cassandra 'Anime Freak' Kaminski, does not own Ranma 1/2 or anything about it. Sadly. It all belongs to the AMAZING woman Rumiko Takahashi and Viz.. and stuff.**

* * *

><p>Akane Tendo slowly stepped out of her bed. She had a quick glance around her room to make sure she wouldn't step on anything to cause sound. She walked over to her door and opened it. Akane poked her head out to make sure everyone was sleeping the night away and she would not get caught. <em>Okay. Everyone is sleeping. Now all I have to do is get downstairs while dodging those certain steps that creak.<em> Akane took a breath and ran down the stair case quickly, but silently. When she reached the steps that creaked, she jumped and landed flawlessly on the ground below. _And Akane Tendo gets the gold!_

Akane walked down the hallway and came to her destination. The kitchen. Kasumi's perfectly clean and tidy kitchen. Akane knew she was taking a huge risk of being in here, let alone trying to cook but she knew it had to be done. Eventually.

Akane walked towards a cupboard where Kasumi kept all her cook books. She reached for a blue and white one that her mother used beforehand. She open Page 35 and came to the dessert section. _Chocolate Chip cookies should be easy enough to make without me getting frustrated. Like I said, it should be. Doesn't mean it is._

Akane danced around the kitchen grabbing the ingredient she needed. Making sure to triple check she had the right thing in her hand. Okay, I'm all set. Now lets start baking!

Meanwhile, Ranma Saotome awoke to the sounds of the cupboard door squeaking as it opened and closed.

"Pops, quit squeaking, its annoying." Ranma mumbled, half awake and half asleep. The only response he got was loud snoring from the panda.

"Huh?" Ranma sat up and rubbed his eyes. "If its not pop, then who is making all that noise?" He wondered. Ranma got up from his futon and started to follow the sound towards the kitchen. When he reached the doorway he saw Akane kneeling in front of the oven watching something bake, with excitement and pleasure in her eyes.

"Yes, there almost done!" Akane whispered to herself. "Now, I hope they are as good as they smell." She stood up and looked around the kitchen. "I guess I should clean this up so no one will expect anything tomorrow morning." She started to make her way to the counter to retrieve the dirty dishes to wash them.

Ranma hid himself on the right side of the door on the other side of the kitchen. He poked his out around the door and saw Akane with her back to him. Lucky for Ranma, his body decided that he had to sneeze right at that moment. He tried to cover his nose to stop the sneeze but it didn't work. Instead, it made a even louder sound.

Akane heard this imminently and grabbed the thing closet to her, a wooden spoon, and whipped it at the door. The moment stopped and Akane figured it was a robber or something. Next, she opened a draw and grabbed a butter knife, not wanting to hurt the person too badly.

Ranma saw her action and figured that the only way to calm her down is to show himself. Ranma put his hands up and turned around to show himself.

"I surrender" Ranma said with a cocky smile on his face. Akane's eyes no longer burned with hatred and anger but filled with relief, annoyance and love?

"Ranma, what are you doing here!" Akane whispered, but Ranma knew that if everyone was awake that it would be a full out yell. "You nearly scared me half to death!"

"Maybe I should be asking you the same question." Ranma stepped passed Akane and looked into the oven. "What are you making anyway's? Cookies?" Akane slowly nodded her head and crouched down beside Ranma.

"I-I wanted to try and bake something edible. So, instead of embarrassing myself and making everyone leave the house because they thought they had to eat my poison, I thought I should get up in the middle of the night and bake something. Stupid huh?"

"Ye-yeah. I mean no! No it's not!" Ranma dropped his head and said in a deep tone that no human could hear. "It's kind of cute actually." Ranma blushed. Even though Akane didn't hear him say that, it still made him embarrassed.

Ranma looked over at Akane and she was watching the cookies with a small smile. She glanced at Ranma and saw how he was watching her. Her smile become bigger and she also started to giggle. She stood up and finished washing the dishes, while Ranma kept watching the cookies, having no clue on what to say.

"So Ranma," Akane said "Do you want to try one when there done? It's okay if you don't, I just thought since your here... " Akane stopped talking and turned back to start cleaning the counters. Ranma smelled the air and inhaled the deep smell of the cookies. To his surprise, it smelled good.

"Yes, I want to try one. They smell really good." Akane look at him and smiled.

"Great! They should be done-" Akane was cut off by the low buzzing of a clock near her. "There done!" She grabbed the oven mitts and opened to oven door to grab the cookies. She placed them on the table and went to get 2 cups of milk. When she came back Ranma was watching the cookies, as if he was waiting for it to it him instead of him eating it. Akane once again started to giggle at Ranma's action towards the lumps of dough. She placed the cups at the table and sat down, reached for a cookie, and took a bit. She chewed slowly and swallowed. Ranma watched her. She looked at him, smiled, and took another bit.

"I think it's not bad" She said while dipping her cookie in milk. Ranma sat down at the other end of the table and also grabbed a cookie. He bit it and chewed slowly as well. Akane was watching him, with hope in her eyes that he felt the same way about the cookies and she did. Ranma swallow. He looked and the cookie, and then Akane. He did this a couple of times be he smiled and finished to cookie.

"There good Akane! They are actually good!" Ranma mumbled in between bits of his cookie.

"Yes! I was able to make something edible!" Akane jumped up and hugged Ranma from the back. Ranma was startled by this action, while Akane was still jumping around and started to find a jar to put the cookies in.

When they were both done eating and drinking their milk, Akane put the cookies in the jar she found and decided to bring it to her room so no one would find it. She cleaned up the kitchen, and much to her surprise, Ranma helped. When everything was put away and the kitchen looked spotless, the two started to go back down the hallway. Akane had to jar full of cookies on her hand while Ranma had a bunch of unspoken words begging to leave his mouth.

They reached the end of the hallway and Akane turned to Ranma.

"Thank-you Ranma for trying my cookies, and not making fun of me."

"Uh, your welcome. You really did do a good job. I was hoping that I could have some more tomorrow?"

"Ha ha, of course you can. Just have to ask. But not around anyone. And please don't tell anyone about this?" Ranma looked at her confused. Wouldn't she want people to know she could cook? But Ranma decided to agree and made a mental note to ask her later.

" I wont." Akane smiled.

"Thanks Ranma" She walked towards him and gave him another hug. "Anyway's, good night!" She turned around and started to head up the stairs, leaving a confused Ranma behind.

"Night Akane." Ranma whispered before heading back to his futon. Heading back to dreaming about his tomboy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heeeeey. it was abit longer then the other two! And for that, im happy :)**

**I have no clue when I am going to update again but im just telling you when I saw that I had reviews,I wrote this chapter right after, AND COMPLETED IT.**

**So maybe getting reviews gives me a energy boost. :)**

**Oh, and please tell me about any mistaks ;) ** mistakes. They annoy me and im bad at finding them. Even though auto correct does most of that. ANYWAYS- R&R**


	4. Death once Death Twice

**A/N: Here the 4th story! I updated much quicker. I dont know how good it is though . **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Ranma 1/2. **

Kasumi Tendo sat quietly, whispering silent prayers, while holding the hand of the man she loved, but could never tell him that. The silent beeping of the heart monitor was the only sound made. Kasumi looked at the face of her love. Doctor Tofu has always been there for her. Even though she couldn't never admit it to him, she always did love him. But now it was too late to tell him.

_Kasumi was walking to Tofu's office, once again to return his book. Kasumi tried to get Akane to bring it, but Akane insisted that Kasumi went and had a break from staying at home all the time. With that, Akane said that she would also cook supper. Soun, Genma and Nabiki quickly left the house to deal with their sudden issues. Ranma had fled along time ago, figuring that something like this would happen. _

_When Kasumi finally gave in, she packed the booked, and a small cake, as a thank you gift. Everything was as normal as it can be while she was walking. She said hello to everything and also greeted them with a warm smile. Kasumi waited patiently at each walkway, and walked quickly, but carefully afterwards. Unfortunately, one walkway was far to busy for anyone's liking and she had to be extra careful. She looked across the street as saw that Tofu's office was exactly in front of her, but just on the other side of the street. _

_Kasumi was almost on the other side of the sidewalk when she heard someone yell 'Look out!' Kasumi turned her head and saw that a van was driving right for her. Kasumi heard another voice, calling her name,and it seemed to get closer. She prepared herself for impact because she knew she wouldn't be able to move quick enough to ovoid the van. Instead of the cold bumper on the van against her, she felt to strong arms push her. Kasumi landed on the road and heard a small cry of pain. She opened her eyes and saw that the man she loved lay there, like a old doll, lifeless. Her eyes opened with fear and ran over to him. _

_The ambulance came shortly after and she followed it to the hospital. She stayed there for hours on end waiting to hear Tofu's voice. Finally, her whole family came to support her, including Ranma and Genma. Akane and Nabiki gave Kasumi a hug while Soun decided that he should stay strong, for the sake of everyone. _

"It's been far to long, Tofu." Kasumi whispered "Please, open your eyes. Tell me everything is alright." Kasumi laid her head on the side of his bed and cried, silently. She hasn't slept for days and she didn't know how much longer she could keep her eyes open.

"Kasumi" Kasumi lifted her head and saw that Nabiki was sticking her head through the door. "Kasumi, I know that you want to stay by Tofu's side, but you need to come and eat. Plus, it's not healthy"

Kasumi nodded her head and followed Nabiki downstairs to the cafeteria. "Two salads please" Nabiki said to the man behind the counter. The two sat down and started to eat their salads in silence, something Kasumi was getting use too.

To the right of them, they could hear Ranma, Soun, Genma and Ranma talking. Akane's head was lowered down towards the table and tears were falling down her face.

"I-if I went, I could of dodge th-the van an-and then Tofu would be fine!" Akane said, between her sobs.

"Akane now it wasn't your fault. It could of happened to anybody." Soun replied, trying to find something helpful to say that would make his daughter feel better. Much to everyone's surprise, Ranma pulled Akane into a embrace. At this moment, Akane nor Ranma cared about people watching them. All Ranma wanted to do was comfort his fiancee.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR!" Kasumi looked behind her and saw through the door of the cafeteria was a nurse running around. She ran up to the front desk and told the lady something that Kasumi couldn't make out. The lady nodded her head and picked up the phone to the intercom. "Would Doctor Smith please report to room 207. Again would Doctor Smith please report to room 207. Thank-you."

Kasumi kept sitting down, semi enjoying her salad when it hit her. Tofu was in room 207! She jumped up and ran through the hallway. She could hear nurses calling out to her to stop running, but she didn't care. Kasumi finally reached her destination to Tofu's room and saw Doctor Smith and a young nurse standing there, motionless. Kasumi opened the door and coughed to acknowledge she was there. Doctor Smith turned around and showed sorrow in his eyes.

"I'm assuming your Kasumi Tendo, am I right?"

"Y-yes you are. I'm Kasumi. Is there something wrong, Doc?" Kasumi winced at the word 'Doc'. The word Ranma often used for Tofu. Doctor Smith sighed and grabbed Kasumi's hands.

"Unfortunately my dear, Tofu only has a couple more minutes. I know this is sudden and we don't have anything to do about it. The way he was hit was indeed very damaging. His heart has become very weak and his breaths are far to short." Doctor Smith stopped talking and took a deep breath. "I suggest you say your good byes now." Doctor Smith and the Nurse both left the room.

New tears formed in Kasumi's eyes. She walked over to his bed and sat down where she was before.

"Tofu. Please, don't go. I-I need you, Tofu. Please." Kasumi picked up his hand and placed it on her cheek. A sudden moment startled her. Tofu's fingers caressed her cheek. She looked up and saw a small smile on his face.

"Kasumi," was the only word he could say. Kasumi's eyes poured with more tears.

"Tofu! I'm so sorry! If I was watching the road better then none of this would of happened. You would still be well! You would still be the same dorky and loveable doctor." Tofu's smile got bigger and he softly spoke.

"Kasumi, remember this." He coughed and continued speaking "I didn't re-regret doing this. A-as long as your alive, I am." Kasumi and Tofu stared into each others eyes. The room was quiet when Tofu's heart monitor stared to show straight lines. Tofu's eyes slowly closed but his smile stayed.

"I love you Kasumi." Tofu then closed his eyes completely. Kasumi widened her eyes and started to cry all over again. She saw that nurses were starting to make there way in the room, but there was no hope, as Doctor Smith said. Before anyone entered the room, Kasumi closed her eyes and leaned over. She placed a kiss on Tofu's lips and softly said "I love you too, Tofu." With that, the nurses came into the room and asked her to leave.

When Kasumi walked into the hallway, she saw everyone waiting for her, eyes filled with sorrow. Kasumi ran up to her dad and gave him a huge, digging her face in his chest. Crying her eyes out. Soun put Kasumi on his back and everyone made there way back to the Tendo's.

Weeks passed after Tofu's death, and Kasumi was never the same. She was always depressed and walking around, talking to herself. She could never gain the courage to go to Tofu's office. She looked outside and saw that it was sunny and bright, much like the day Tofu saved her. She put on her shoes and decided that today was the day she would go over to Tofu's. She followed the same path she did that day. Except today, much like the others, she never said hello to anyone.

Kasumi reached that last walkway to Tofu's. She looked across the street and saw his office. She took a deep breath and started to walk across the road. The walkway seemed to go on forever and she was relieved when she was nearly finished, but before she reached 1 meter of the safe sidewalk, she heard someone yell. And then all went black.

**A/N : So, what did you think? And please tell me about any mistakes :) **

**R&R Pleeeaaassee !**


	5. Enough Lies, Tell me the Truth!

**(A/N: So, hey. I'm soorry for not updating. Forgive me? I'll try to more often..**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Ranma 1/2.**

* * *

><p>The sun was shinning, and the birds were singing. A perfect day for Akane's daily run. She got out of bed at the break of dawn and got ready. She changed into a pair of shorts and a loose, comfortable shirt. Akane walked downstairs and went into the kitchen to get a glass of milk before she left.<p>

"Good morning Kasumi." Kasumi turned around and a smile automatically appeared on her face.

"Good morning Akane! Going out for your jog?"

"You bet! I have this boost of energy inside of me."

"Haha. Okay. You go on and I'll continue making everyone's lunches." Akane was about to walk out the door when Kasumi quickly said something.

"Pardon?" Akane raised a eyebrow, questioning what she said.

"Oh. I was wondering if you knew where Dad went to this morning?" Kasumi turned around and whipped her hands on her apron and looked at Akane. Akane put a finger to her chin in question.

"No, I don't. It's not like him to get up so early, let alone leave the house." Kasumi nodded in agreement and turned back around. "Sorry, you can go for your run now, I was just wondering."

Akane left the kitchen and walked past the staircase. Akane was thinking about what her father was doing and didn't realize that she almost walked into a half awake Ranma.

"Huh? Oh sorry Ranma. Hey, what are you doing up? You're usually not up until breakfast!" Akane's eyes widened in surprise. Ranma looked down at her and squinted his eyes, as if he's trying to recognize who it is.

"Oh, Pop was snoring. And kicking. And punching. I couldn't fall back asleep, and I thought I had nothing better to do." Ranma stretched his arm and put them on his head. "I'm guessing your going for you run?" Akane nodded her head and continued walking to the door. She put on her sneakers on and exited through the door. Ranma continued walking to the kitchen and sat at the table.

"Morning Kasumi." Ranma mumbled. Kasumi almost jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice.

"Ranma, you're up early. I wouldn't have expected you for at least another hour!" Ranma told Kasumi the same thing he told Akane and she nodded her head.

"I'm surprised you can put up with your father the way you do." Ranma chuckled and Kasumi turned around to face him. "Hey Ranma. Do you know where my dad when this morning?"

Ranma looked up and thought for a moment. "No, I never heard a thing."

"Okay, thanks." Ranma nodded his head and left the kitchen.

"I wonder where dad went to. He was in such a rush he didn't say anything!" Kasumi quietly said to herself.

* * *

><p>"Kasumi, I'm home!" Kasumi ran out of the kitchen and met her father at the door.<p>

"Dad! Where were you this morning? I was worried sick!" Kasumi rubbed her hands on her apron and crossed them over her chest. She stared at her father, with cold eyes, waiting for a answer.

"We-well, I had some, Work! Yeah, I had to go to the office and finish up some paper work." Soun replied, trying to cover the sweat slowly falling from his forehead.

"Okay, and when exactly did you start this paperwork? As I recall, all you have been doing these past months were playing Shogi and drinking with Mr. Saotome."

Soun ran his hand through his hair and bowed his head in defeat. "Okay, I wasn't in the office, but I didn't do anything bad either," He turned his head and mumbled something Kasumi couldn't quit hear.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Soun looked at her.

"Much, I didn't do MUCH bad. Depends on what you consider bad."

Kasumi looked at her father, shock in her eyes. "Okay, then wha-"

"I'll tell everyone at supper." Soun interrupted. He took off his shoes and walked to his room. Kasumi was speechless but continued working in the kitchen, preparing supper.

Hours passed slowly for Kasumi, but very fast for Soun. Everyone came to the table to dig into the meal Kasumi prepared. and Ranma had their own little fight, while Nabiki tried to get information to sell. Kasumi ate her meal while watching Soun. Soun become uncomfortable quickly and knew that he had to tell the family why soon. Finally, he got everyone quite, and continued to talk.

"As you all know, I became absent this morning. This is because I had to help a man at work pack up his stuff. He has been transferred to another office for several months and I decided to be generous and help him pack." Soun finished talking a sat up straight, hoping everyone would fall for his story. He looked over at Kasumi and saw that she actually believed him.

"Okay father. I'm just happy you told us." Kasumi smiled and looked over at Akane. Akane's eyes showed that she didn't believe him one bit. Ranma had a half eaten rice ball in his mouth. It seemed like he didn't believe him either.

"Well, I have to get going now. I'm still helping him move his supplies. I'll see everyone later." Soun stood up and made his way to the door. Akane watched him leave the room and then stood up and followed him.

"So, dad. Want to tell me where you actually are going, or doing?" Soun turned around and saw Akane leaning on the door frame.

"I told you that I have to help a friend move his supplies. He only has a couple days to move it all." Soun ran through the door before Akane could say anything else. Akane walked back to the dining room and took her plates to the kitchen.

"Ah, supper was good tonight Kasumi but I just realized I have to go do something. I'll be back later tonight." Akane left the room, put on her shoes and left the house. Ranma waited until he heard the front door shut, then got up and followed Akane.

Ranma walked outside and the sun was just setting. He walked to the road and saw Akane just turning the corner. Ranma started to run to catch up with her, enough to see her, but not for her to see him. Finally, Akane entered Soun's work. Ranma then figured that she was following him. He followed her into the building and took the stairs to Soun's office, knowing that Akane probably took them too. When he finally reached the top, he heard Soun's crying and Akane's frustrated talk.

"DAD! Stop crying! I'm not going to yell at you!" Ranma chuckled at Akane saying that, cause she already was. "Why are you bringing your office supplies instead of your friends!" Soun stood still and didn't sat a word. Akane finally figured out what was going on and just started at her father. "You're not the one who's getting transfered, are you?"

Soun looked down and softly spoke, "Yes, I am, but I didn't know how to tell everyone. So I thought the longer I held it of, the easier it would be for everyone."

"Why not? We are a family! How could you not tell us? What would happen when we found out? For how long?" Akane yelled. Tears were slowly falling down her face. She stopped yelling and looked at her dad. "A-are you leaving the house?" She asked quietly.

Soun sighed and leaned on a wall near him. "I will be on this job transfer for 4 months." Akane's mouth opened but closed shut again. She shook her head. "Akane, please understand. This is very important to my job to do this."

Akane shot her head up and glared at him. "The least you could of done was tell our family instead of hiding it! Enough lies dad! Go home now and tell them the truth or I will!" Akane turned around and started to head for the staircase. Ranma ran down and exited Soun's work building. He ran around the corner to be out of Akane's sight. She ran down the street. Soun soon left the building too; sadness showing in his eyes.

Akane bursted through the door of her house. She ran up the stairs, into her room and slammed the door. Kasumi came rushing up the stair to see what was the matter, but all Akane responded with was 'Go and ask dad!'

Kasumi trudged down the stairs and pondered at Akane's words. She went into the living room and sat down beside Nabiki.

"What's her problem?" She asked. Kasumi shrugged her shoulders and sighed. Soon, the two could hear Ranma mumbling as he was entering the living room. He sat down too and rested his chin on his hand.

"Are you okay, Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." He spat. He didn't mean too, but he was a little off about Soun leaving too. He was like the father he never had, even thought he did have one.

"Could everything please meet me in the living room for a very important family meeting." Everyone looked towards the entrance of the living room and saw Soun enter.

"We are all hear besides Akane, father. Should I get her?" Kasumi asked, getting ready to stand.

Soun shook his head. "No need Kasumi." He responded. Kasumi sat back down and looked at her father, puzzled. Soun took a deep breath and began to speak. "About my friend and the job transfer.."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews ? Again, SORRY!<strong>


	6. Forget her, let's talk about us

**So, hey. I posted 2 chapters close together and got nooo reviews. What up with thaaaaaat? Anyways, since it is the season of giving, I give you all another chapter. R&R. Tell me about mistakes please. BTW, Skyward Sword is Amazing.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: Don't Down Ranma 1/2**

* * *

><p>"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle All The Way, Oh What Fun It Is To Ride On A One Horse Open Sleigh, Oh-" Akane walked past a group of carollers and smiled. She loved the holiday season, with all the snow, trees, lights, presents, food and spending time with family. She kept walking and looked down at her hand. She just finished Christmas shopping for everyone, even Ranma. Akane turned the last coner and came to her house. There was lights up around the fence and gate. She walked towards the door and entered.<p>

"Oh Akane! Welcome home!" Said Kasumi, as she was coming to meet Akane from the kitchen, "What do you have in the bag?"

"Presents! I am now complete all of my Christmas shopping! Now, I have to wrap them all!" Akane hopped up the stairs and quickly went into her room. Knowing Kasumi and how she gets during the holiday season, she would keep interragating Akane until she told her what she was getting. Akane pulled out the wrapping paper, sissors and tape and got to work.

_Knock Knock._

"Who is it?" Questioned Akane.

"Uh, Ranma. Can I come in?"

"Um, one second!" Akane stood up and grabbed the pile of gifts she was wrapping and placed the behind her bed so Ranma couldn't see them. She cleaned up the wrapping paper and tape and placed them with the gifts. She grabbed the sissors and was about to put them on her desk when she was interruped by Ranma.

"What are you doing?" Asked an irritated Ranma, "Can I come it or what?"

"Just wait!" Akane yelled. She walked towards the door and swung it open. The first thing Ranma's eyes made contact with was the sissors Akane forgot to put away.

"O-oh Akane. I get it, I should have waited, but no need to cut me because of me being impatient!" Akane looked at Ranma, confused.

"What are you talking about?" Akane asked. Ranma's eyes wandered from Akane's face to her hand with the sissors. He did this multiple times before Akane got the message. She looked down and quietly said 'Oh'.

"Oops." Akane turned around and placed them on her desk. She faced Ranma again. "So, what do you want?"

"Huh? Oh right! I was wondering if you were doing something tomorrow?" Ranma asked. Akane looked at Ranma with suspision, curiosoty and surprise in her eyes. Ranam say this and immediately backed up his question. " Just because I need to get something for Kasumi and Nabiki and I don't know them as well as you!"

"Uh, no I don't think so. I suppose. When and where?" She asked.

Ranma thought for a moment. "How about at the Entrance to the mall about 2:30?" Akane nodded her head.

"Sounds good, but right now, I got to do something. So do you mind?" Akane got up and started to shut her door, signalling for Ranma to go away.

"Oh yeah. Bye." He said. Ranma turned around and trotted down the stairs. He turned into the living room when Kasumi came in.

"Oh Ranma. Could you go and tell Akane dinner is ready?" She asked. Ranma sighed and walked back up the stairs.

"Akane." Ranma yelled as he was coming closer to his door. He saw her door nob turn and she swung her door open.

"What now, Ranma?" She asked, irritated.

"Dinner's ready."

"Oh, thanks." She shut her door then ran down the stairs. Ranma closly followed.

When everyone come into the room, they all begain to ate. There was no conversation because no one had a topic to talk about. Finally, Akane finished her supper and stood up.

"Supper was great tonight Kasumi," Said Akane, "But I better head on up to bed." Akane went into the kitchen and placed her plate in the sink. She walked back into the living room and smiled at everyone. "See you guys tomorrow." She skipped out of the room and up the stairs. When Akane got to her room, she quickly finished wrapping the presents the went off

to bed.

"What time is it?" Akane asked as she walked down the stairs. She walked into the living room and saw it deserted. She then entered the kitchen and saw Kasumi. "Morning Kasumi."

"Oh Akane. More like good afternoon. You slept long." Akane looked at her.

"Seriously? Wow. Longest I've ever slept." Akane looked over at the clock and saw that it was two fifteen. "Oh no I got to meet Ranma!" Akane exited the room and dashed upstairs before Kasumi could say anything. Akane put on a basic pair of jeans, a yellow blouse. She quckly brused her hair and teeth, grabbed her jacket, then ran out of the house. "See you later Kasumi!" She yelled.

Akane jogged down the street until she came acouple streets to the mall. She went into a walk and took her time walking the rest of the way.

"Akane!" Akane looked around and searched for the voice that called her. Soon, she found Ukyo walking towards her, waving.

"Hey Ukyo." Akane said.

"Do you know where Ranchan is? I want to give him his Chirstmas present." Ukyo responded. Akane nodded her head.

"I'm meeting him no-"

"WHAT? You two have a.. date?" Ukyo starred at Akane, eyes burning.

"What? No!" Akane's face got red, fast. "I'm just helping him with Christmas shopping!" She said in defense. Ukoy staredd at her, not quit beleiving.

"If you are, then let me come." Ukyo crossed her hands.

"Fine." Akane said. "We're meeting at the mall." Akane started to continue walking and Ukyo followed close behind. Finally, the mall came into sight, and soon did Ranma.

"Hey Akane," He said, "And Ukyo? What's up?" Ukyo jumped infront of Akane.

"I was just looking for you Ranchan!" She said. "I heard you and Akane were going shopping and I had to tag along. It'll be fun!" Ukyo smiled at Ranma.

"Uh, cool." Ranma responded. "Well then, let's go. Might as well get it over with." Akane and Ukyo nodded thiers heads and followed Ranma into the building.

"So Ranma, any idea's on what to get Kasumi and Nabiki?" Asked Akane. Ranma shook his head.

"Not a clue." He responded, "That's why I asked you to come." Ranma and Ukyo kept walking, but Akane slowed down.

"I see." She said softely to herself. She kept walking and caught up the the two.

"How about some cooking spices! Or untensils! She likes to cook, right?" Declared Ukyo. She looked at Ranma with question in her eyes. Ranma tilted his head back and forth.

"I dunno. Akane, what do you think." Ranma turned around to face Akane. He waited for a response, but got none. "Earth to Akane." He walked towards he and waved his hand infront of her face.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sure. Whatever." Akane pushed herself between Ukyo and Ranma then kept walking. She stopped walking again then turned around. "I'll be back, okay? Get Nabiki and new checkbook." Akane said, then walked away.

"Uh, sure." Replied Ranma. He looked at Ukyo and she shrugged her shoulders. The two walked into the the store the sold Kitchen iteams and picked something out for Kasumi. Next, they went to buy Nabiki her checkbook.

"Ranchan, I'm hungrey. Let's go get some food." Ukyo complained. Ranm sighed then headed towards the food court.

"Oh Akane Tendo!" Ranma and Ukyo turned around and saw Kuno running towards the ice cream shop. Ranma squintd his eyes and saw Akane standing there, about to get an ice cream. Kuno jumped attempting to hug her, but Akane easily avoided him with one step to the right.

"What do you want Kuno?" Akane demanded. "I'm not in the mood tp put up with you." Kuno stood up then whipped his clothing.

"Helloo. Are you getting the ice cream or not? It'll be 3 dollars miss." Akane looed behind her and saw the man at the cash register.

"Right, I'm sorry." Akane dug in her pocket then pull out some money. She took one step, then Kuno put his hand out to stop her.

"I got it." He leaned in and gave the man 20 dollars and a small bottle. "You may keep the change if you put this in her ice cream." The man looked at Kuno wide eyed and nodded. He took the money and the bottle and secretly put some of the clear liquid on the ice cream.

"Th-thank you!" Kuno faced Akane and she kept staring at him with dagger eyes. Akane walked towards the man behind the cash register and took her ice cream. She smiled a thanks then took abite.

"Will you go out with me?" Asked Kuno. Ranma and Ukyo were about 2 metres away by this moment. Ranma snickered. Ukyo grinned.

"Of course!" Exclaimed Akane. Ranma whiped his head towards the two and his jaw dropped. Akane gave Kuno a hug then grabbed his hand. "Where too?" She asked like a little kid on Christmas. Kuno looked around then pointed towards a movie theatre.

"There." The two quickly walked off, leaving a surprised Ranma and a amused Ukyo behind.

"What's gotten into her?" Ranma asked. He looked down and Ukyo.

"How am I suppose to know?" She responded. "C'mon, let's go see a movie too!"

"But what about the fo-" Ukyo grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the theatre. They walked through the same doors Akane and Kuno entered and grabbed seats several rows behind them. "Really." Ranma spoke.

"Did you say something Ranchan?" Asked Ukyo. Ranma shooked his head and rolled his eyes.

_Ring. Ring. _

Ukyo shoved her hand into her pocked and took out her cell. "One second." She got up then left. Ranma waited until the exited out the doors, then followed. There was just something odd about this. He followed her several metres before she stopped.

"Yes I gave it to Kuno." She said through the phone. "No has hasent kissed her. Yes I'm with Ranchan. No he doesn't know." Ukyo stopped talking and listened. "Okay, bye." She hung up her phone then started to walk back. Ranma ran back too, but before Ukyo. He sat down and started to think about what he just heard. Ukyo sat down beside him and smiled. He nodded his head then got back to his thought.

_'Ukyo gave Kuno something. Kuno gave it to Akane. Some kind of love potiton maybe? If so, I'm guessing it's from.. Shampoo.' _Ranma thought. Quickly, Ranma regretted ever coming to the mall.

"How do I break the love potion spell you guys put on Akane?" Ranma asked. Ukyo looked at him.

"What do you mean, Ranchan?" Ukyo asked.

"Don't play dumb with me." Ranma replied. "Answer me." Ukyo pursed her lips in thought.

"Fine, but you have to kiss me first though."

"Or, you can just tell me."

"Kiss. Me. First. Forget about Akane Ranchan," Ukyo leaned towards Ranma "You have me." Ranma gulped.

"I love you Akane Tendo." Ranma turned his head towards Kuno and Akane and saw them lean towards eachother. Ukyo looked towards them too, and smiled.

"Yes!" She whispered. "After they kiss Akane'll love him." Ranma looked at Ukyo. "D-did you hear that?" She asked. Ranma nodded his head and threw his popcorn at the two. Kuno jerked his head towards them, while Akane pouted.

"It slipped." Said Ranma. He looked at Ukyo. "How."

"How what Ranchan?"

"How do you break it!" Ukyo stared at him. She took a breath and motioned to keep her lips sealed. Ranma took a breath and tried to figure it out for himself. She played through his mind and memories of stuff that happened within the lat hour. Finally, a light bulb came into his head.

"You said, 'Kiss me first'." Ukyo nodded her head. "Who am I suppose to kiss second then?" Ukyo just stared at him, then at Akane. "I-I have to ki-kiss her?" Ukyo sighed.

"The one she actually love can only break the spell." She stated. "Go ahead and try." Ranma looked at Ukyo, then Akane and Kuno.

"Any if it'll at least make me not feel as weirded out about them two dating." Ranma said. He slowly got up and made his way towards them. He leaned in behind Kuno and whispered. "Your pig tailed godess heard you're on a date with Akane. She's not to happy." Kuno jumped up and ran out of the room.

"I am coming, my pig tailed godess!" He yelled. Akane watched him and then glared at Ranma.

"How could yo-" Ranma leaned in a kissed her, interrupting her sentence. He pulled away and quickly left the room. Soon, Akane shook her head.

"Why am I at the movie theatre." She asked aloud. She looked around and saw Ukyo sitting behind her. "Ukyo, what happened?"


	7. Getting Past the Past

**Heree you go! **

Disclaimer : Do not own Ranma 1/2

* * *

><p>Everything was quiet in the Tendo household. Ranma quietly walked down the hallway towards the kitchen to see if Kasumi was at least awake. He looked into the kitchen and realized that Kasumi was awake, but seemed to be caught in a daze while spinning a spoon in her tea. Ranma scratched his head and entered the kitchen. He stood there for a couple seconds, but Kasumi didn't even glance at him. Ranma faked a cough to get her attention.<p>

"Oh, Ranma. I didn't see you there." Kasumi jumped out of her chair and began to work on breakfast for everyone.

"So, what was so interesting about your teat this morning?" Ranma asked. Kasumi stiffened for a second but went back to what she was doing so quickly that Ranma had to question if she even did.

"N-nothing. I was just thinking." Kasumi responded. She kept working, not even glancing at Ranma. Ranma shrugged his shoulders and exited the kitchen. He walked down the hallway, until he bumped into Akane at the end. Ranma looked down at her and waited for her to yell. Instead, he got a quiet sorry. Akane walked past him and entered the kitchen. She had her blanket wrapped around her body and looked like she just lost a family member. Ranma walked to the right of the kitchen entrance and listened in on Kasumi and Akane's conversation.

"How are you this morning, Akane?" Kasumi asked.

"I've been better." Akane responded between sobs. "It's been so long already!" She continued, "I wish it never happened! Life's been harder ever since." Ranma flinched at Akane's words, assuming that somehow she was mad at him, again. Kasumi ran towards Akane and hugged her. Akane leaned her head on her sister's shoulder and cried. Soon, Kasumi started to let tear fall down her face as well.

"Sh. I know." Kasumi said. She rubbed Akane's back, trying to sooth her. Akane lifted her head.

"I should go get cleaned." Akane stood up and Kasumi watched as Akane started to leave. Ranma kept watching, but then realized that Akane was heading towards him, and he most defiantly didn't want to get caught. He jumped up and ran towards the family room. When he entered, he noticed Soun sitting by the table.

"Morning Mr. Tendo." Ranma greeted. Soun looked up at Ranma and waved his hand with less effort then usual. Ranma noticed before he continued looking down, that his eyes had a hint of red in them. Ranma raised his eyebrow, wondering if he should ask, or leave it. Finally, he decided to ask, since everyone was acting strange. Ranma opened his mouth to say something, when Akane entered the room. She sat down in her usual spot and lean on her hand. Ranma sat down beside her, and nudge her side.

"Hey." Akane said, lifelessly.

"What's up with you today? P-Chan got away?" Ranma mocked. Akane wiped her face with the back of her hand and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." Ranma looked at her, not believing. Akane forced a small smile on her face. "Really, I'm fine."

"Then, what's wrong with Kasumi and your dad then?" Ranma asked. Akane sighed, hoping Ranma would drop the subject.

"I don't know." She lied. Ranma sat there for a moment, trying to think of a way to make Akane talk. Akane sat there, looking at the table, trying to hold her tears in. Crying was the last thing she wanted to do. Time seemed to go by slowly for her, and her mind didn't seem to work properly. Soon, Mr. Saotome walked into the room, and sat down beside Soun, looking half asleep.

"Breakfast." Kasumi said, half-hearted. She placed the food on the table and everyone dug in. Conversation at the table was very limited, if there was any at all.

"Where's Nabiki?" Ranma asked.

"Sleeping." Replied Kasumi. Ranma looked confused to why she was still in bed, but did nothing of it. Ranma kept wondering what the issue was. Finally, something crossed his mind.

"Hey, what's the date today?" Ranma asked. He looked around, but no one responded. "Anyone?" He pushed.

"I-it's April 4th." Replied Akane.

"April 4th? Hm." Ranma thought for a moment. Why did this day seem familiar? Everyone seemed a little out of it, besides Ranma and Genma, and Nabiki showed no presence. The day resembles the day of the day of Akane's moms death. Ranma tilted his head down towards his food.

_I should of remembered. _Ranma thought _What do I do? _He looked at everyone eating their food, not caring about anyone's presence. Soon, the awkward silence for Ranma broke by Akane's sudden outburst.

"Why does this day have to come every year? Why did she have to die?" Akane yelled, tears falling down her face. Ranma looked at her, then looked at the others. Tears slowly started to fall their face too. Genma stood up and quickly but quietly exited the room. Ranma sat there, not knowing what to do. Kasumi stood up and hugged Akane.

"We all feel the same way. I guess getting past the past is more difficult then some people make out to be, I suppose." She whispered. Soun shook his head in agreement. Akane stood up and walked up the stairs to her room, wiping her face. Everyone watched her. Ranma diverted his eyes back to the food and dismissed himself, then exited out the front door. He jumped onto the house and made his way towards Akane's window. He hung upside down and knocked on it. Akane questioned wether or not she should open it, but decided too.

"What?" Akane snapped. Ranma entered the room.

"You okay?" He asked. Akane looked at him, and shook her head no.

"No." She whispered. Ranma pulled her into an embrace, and Akane cried in his shoulder.

CLICK. Nabiki silently walked away from the two and entered her room. She looked down at her camera and smirked.

_Some people may call me heartless and soulless, but I never miss an opportunity to make money._ She thought. She walked towards her window and sighed.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R pleeeaase !<p> 


	8. Hot, Beautiful, Cute, Weird

**Soo, here you go. I still would LOOVVEE reviews, but I wand to finish this story. Reviews or not.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ranma 1/2.**

* * *

><p>"Nihao Ranma!"<p>

"Oh, Ranma Darling!"

"Ranma Honey!"

"Gaah!" Ranma ran down the street in the city of Nermia. He accomplished running down the street and dodging the lady with the water, but dodging Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi never seemed to come as easy. "Leave me alone!" He yelled. Ranma looked behind himself and saw that there was no one there. He stopped running and sighed.

_Ching._

Ranma bolted his head up. He scanned the area, but found no trace of the sound.

_Ching._

Ranma looked up and was soon smushed by Shampoo's bike. Shampoo jumped off the bike and suffocated Ranma in a hug.

"Nihao!" Shampoo rubbed herself against Ranma, and Ranma tried to push her off.

"Uh, hey Shampoo." Ranma replied, "Mind getting off?" Shampoo looked at him.

"Ranma darling!" Kodachi came running up behind the two and hug Ranma on the opposite side Shampoo was on. "How are you, Ranma Darling?" Kodachi asked, fluttering her eyes. Ranma rolled his eyes and attempted to break free from the two's embrace. Soon, Ranma felt more weight behind himself. He glanced back and saw Ukyo on him too.

"Hi Ranma Honey!" She exclaimed.

"RANMA! Where'd you go? We'll be late!" Ranma looked to his right and saw Akane turn the corner. She stopped when she saw the four, and walked towards them. She pasted them and quicky spoke.

"Better hurry or you'll be late." She titled her head up and continued on her way to school. Ranma watched her walk away, then continued to try and break free.

"Akane wait!" Ranma yelled, "Let me go!" Finally, all of the embraces released and Ranma bolted to school. By the time he got there, the bell was about to ring. He ran up to his class and sat down. Akane was already in her seat socializing with her friends. Within a minute, Ukyo entered the classroom. Soon, the teacher walked into the classroom and began the lesson.

* * *

><p>Akane, Yuka, Sayuri and many more girls walked into the gym's changing room. Everone was changing into gym clothes, while talking about rumors. Akane changed in silence and didn't both talking with her friends. Yuka and Sayuri was about to ask her whats wrong, but Akane pulled them out of the changing room.<p>

"C'mon! I love soccer! I don't want to waist time!" She pulled them onto the feild, and other girls began to join them. Finally, everyone split into two teams and started the game. While the girls were playing soccer, the boys were on the side half playing basketball, half watching the girls.

"Whoa! Look at Akane!"

"How'd she do that!"

"Why does she look so pissed?" Ranma looked behind himself to see what was such the big deal about Akane. When he fully turned around, he noticed Akane weaving in and out of the other team's defense. When she kicked the ball for a goal, it went in with no problem. Akane stopped for a moment and breath heavy. Even from a dictance, Ranma could tell Akane was upset about something.

"Good job Akane!" Yelled Yuka.

"That was amazing!" Exclaimed Sayuri. Akane turned around and traded her angrey expression with a smile. For a moment, Ranma felt he knees buckle at her smile.

"Hey Ranma, come here!" Yelled Daisuke. Ranma turned around and released a breath he didn't knew he had. He walked to his friends, and continued the basketball game.

Ranma laid on the top of the Tendo house. His mind raced with thoughts while his heart pounded with emotions. He sighed and leaned over to his side, then to his back, to his other side, and back to his back. Ranma sat up and rested his head on his knee. He looked up at the stars and recalled all the memories Akane hit him so high, he expected to land on one. Ranma stood up and headed towards Akane's window. He slowly leaned upside down from the roof and checked to see if she was sleeping. He glanced around the room and saw a glispe of Akane face from the moonlight. He was about to open the window to enter her room when he stopped himself. Instead, he watched her from the window. She shifted in her bed acouple times, and Ranma smiled when she did.

_Damn it. _He thought, _My un-cute fiancee is definately not cute, she's beautiful._

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Kind of small but oh well. Please Review ! <strong>


	9. Into the heart

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Ranma 1/2, but I did create the poem's myself :).**

* * *

><p>Akane sighed and placed her pencil down on her table. She stood from her seat and exited the room to get a glass of water. When she was complety out of sight, Ranma showed himself in her window. He slowly opened it and examined the paper he saw Akane write on. Ranma knew he shouldn't read it, but he had to know what it was about. She seemed so, dazed, sad, happy when she was writing it. He picked up the paper and started to read.<p>

_If you explore my heart._

_You will find the wildest things._

_You will find all my secrets,_

_I tell no living thing._

_Into my heart,_

_are the things I hold treasure._

_For if anyone knew that I loved him, _

_they'd chase me until I fell down. _

_So I shall stay quiet,_

_for now, maybe forever._

_But I just want you to be happy,_

_Ranma, be happy._

When Ranma finished, he realised a breath. Everytime he read a new line, he pondered which guy she was talking about. Jealousy spurred inside of him until the last line. The last line made himself feel several emotions. Shocked. Happy. Worried. Extatic. Ranma soon heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He made sure everything was exactly the way it was, then jumped out the window, closing it before he jumped down.

Ranma entered the house and walked into the room he shared with his dad. At the moment, he didn't know where he was, so Ranma took out a piece of paper and a pen. He sat on the ground and thought.

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock.<em>

Akane got up from her chair and opened her door. She looked around but saw no one there. Before she shut her door, she saw a envolope on the ground. She picked it up and closed the door. Akane slowly opened the envolope and read what was inside.

_I'm sorry for snooping._

_For reading your things._

_But if I didn't do it,_

_I may have never said these things._

_When I read your note,_

_I felt jealousy inside._

_I felt like I wanted,_

_to go and die._

_But when I read the last line,_

_I jumped for joy._

_For I love you too,_

_my beautiful tomboy._

_- Ranma._

* * *

><p><em><em>**What ya think? I know, it's short but I like it. How's my poetic skills ? :P. Anywho, R&R pleease.**


	10. Jealousy is the worst trait

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2

* * *

><p>"Uncute! Tomboy! No sex appeal!" Ranma put his fingers, stretched out his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Akane faced him, prepared to throw her school bag. "Big thighs!" Akane lifted her arm and started to move her arm in a forward motion. "Ugly!" Akane stopped in mid launch and placed her dropped her hand to her side. She turned her head towards the direction or the school and headed off. Ranma watched her walk, confused. He ran to catch up with her.<p>

"Hey, what's up with you? Don't tell me a tomboy like you actually cares what a guy think. You hate men." Ranma leaned towards Akane but she turned her head. He tried to get a look at her face a couple more times, but she'd move her head every time. Finally, Ranma look at her face from beneath her. "Yo Akane." Akane shot her head up and glared at him.

"I HATE YOU RANMA!" Akane slapped Ranma across the face and walked away. Ranma stood there, shocked. _Getting hit by Akane, no big deal. Flying through town after she hit me, normal, but still standing in the exact spot where she hit me? Something's wrong._ Ranma thought. He looked in the direction Akane went and followed.

* * *

><p>"Okay class! Everyone take theirs seat." Everyone looked to the front of the room to see Ms. Hinako standing there. They all mumbled and headed to their seats. When everyone was seated, began to talk. "Class, this morning I'll like to introduce everyone to a new student. Noah, would you please come in?" Everyone turned their heads towards the door to see the new student. When he entered, he scanned the room to take a look at his classmate. When he glanced at Akane, he smiled. Akane's cheeks turned a bright red and she looked down at her paper. Ranma, of course, didn't miss this and felt the urge to punch the guy.<p>

"Welcome to Furikin High Noah." Said Ms. Hinako. "There's a empty spot behind Akane and beside Ranma. Would you two please raise your hand." Akane and Ranma did as asked and Noah sat down. When he did, Ranma glared at him. Noah didn't notice this due to being concentrated on the back of Akane's head. Akane stiffened in her seat, knowing that he was watching her. Finally, when the class was over, Akane quickly exited the classroom.

"Hey Akane!" Akane kept walking, not wanting to talk to the person calling out to her. "Akane! Stop!" Akane didn't even slow down for him.

"Go away Ranma!" She yelled.

"Hey! What did I d-" Ranma was cut short when Akane entered the girl bathroom. Ranma rubbed his head, trying to think what he did. He looked to his right and saw that Noah was walking towards his direction. When he was about a meter from Ranma, Noah stopped.

"Hey." He said.

"Um, hi." Replied Ranma.

"So, I heard you and Akane have a.. thing, huh?" Noah asked. Ranma, as a habit, denied it.

"Not like I asked for it! Our parents decided it! Not us!"

"Decided what?" Asked Noah. Ranma waved his hand.

"Nothing. Never mind. I definitely do not have a thing with that uncute tomboy." He replied. Akane, from the bathroom, balled up her hands in a fist.

"So, she's single?" Ranma glared at Noah.

"Well, I guess bu-" Ranma was cut short when Noah interrupted him.

"Great!" He exclaimed. "Have any idea where she is?" Ranma shrugged his shoulders and walked away. At that moment, Akane exited that bathroom.

"Hey Akane!" Akane turned around and greeted Noah with a smile. "I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow?" Akane thought for a moment, then shook her head no.

"Not that I know of, why?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to do something?" Akane smiled and nodded her head yes. "Great!" Noah exclaimed, "How about we meet at that ice cream parlor tomorrow morning at 11?"

"Sounds good to me." Replied Akane.

"Great, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you." Noah turned around and waved goodbye. Akane returned the wave then headed to her next class.

* * *

><p>"Akane!" Akane turned around and saw Ranma walking towards her. Akane stopped and smiled. Truth be told, she was looking forward for the date with Noah the next morning and wouldn't let Ranma ruined that.<p>

"Hi, Ranma." She greeted. Ranma stopped and looked confused since he was assuming she was still mad at him. "What's up?" Akane turned around and continued towards their house.

"Uh, what did that Noah guy want?" Ranma asked. Akane shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing. We're just going to hang out." Akane kept walking but Ranma became stiff for a moment. Akane felt the sudden change in his mood and stopped. "Is that okay, Ranma?"

"What? Oh yeah. I don't care." Ranma stuffed his hand in his pockets and passed by Akane. "Have fun" He mumbled.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Akane got up around seven, went for a jog, then came home and took a bath. When she was finished in the bath, it was about nine. She changed into a pair of shorts and a loose shirt for now. Akane walked downstairs, and sat down at the dinner table. Slowly, everyone started to come in. Finally, when everyone was present in the room, Kasumi brought out breakfast.<p>

"Dig in!" She cheered. Nobody questioned her and took their share of food. Ranma and Mr. Saotome were fighting, Mr. Tendo was reading his paper and Nabiki seemed to be lost in her world. Akane stood up and gathered her dishes when she was done. She brought them to the kitchen and washed them in the sink. When she entered the family room again, she smiled at Kasumi.

"Breakfast was great today, Kasumi." Complimented Akane. Kasumi nodded.

"But you barley ate anything, Akane." She replied.

"Sorry, I'm meeting with someone soon and we're having some ice cream." Akane exited the family room and walked to her room.

nnnnnnnnn

"I'm leaving!" Exclaimed Akane. She bent over and put on a pair of sandals. She tapped her foot twice then left the house. She was wearing denim shorts that went to her knees and a light baby blue blouse. Akane walked down the road and headed towards the Ice Cream Parlor.

At the Tendo household, Ranma walked out of his room and scanned the area. "Where's Akane?" Mr. Tendo looked at Ranma.

"Oh she's probably left to get some ice cream with Yuka and Sayuri." Mr. Tendo replied. Ranma thought for a moment.

"Really? I thought she was going with some new guy" Ranma chuckled at the word 'guy'. Mr. Tendo bolted his head up.

"And you're just letting your fiancee go around with other men?" He exclaimed. Ranma glared at him.

"Why should I care? She can do whatever the hell she wants." Ranma crossed his arms and exited the room, leaving Mr. Tendo crying. Ranma walked towards the front door, and left the house. He kept walking down the street, not paying attention to where he was going. When he looked up, he saw Akane and Noah sitting at a booth, each with ice cream, laughing. Ranma quickly found a mailbox to hide behind.

"So, Noah, where did you live before coming to Japan?" Akane asked.

"Um, I lived in several different places like the U.S.A, Canada and England." he replied.

"That's so cool!" Akane took a bite of her ice cream and smiled. Noah nodded his head. Ranma stood up from behind the mailbox started to walk towards them. Within two steps, he got splashed with water. Ranma looked up and she glared and the people in the top balcony. Ranma, now a she, looked down and a idea came into her head. She quickly went to retrieve and long wig and dress. She put them on then entered the Parlor.

"You cheating jerk!" She yelled. Ranma walked towards Noah. "I thought you were going out with me! Who's this?" Ranma pointed a finger at Akane. Akane stared at the random girl.

"Who are you?" Noah asked. Ranma pretended to look hurt.

"Who am I? Excuse me, but we've been dating for about" Ranma started to count her fingers then continued, "for about 4 weeks!" Noah looked at her confused while Akane looked at her suspicious.

"What?" Noah looked at Akane. "I swear I've never seen this girl before in my life!" Akane looked at him.

"Yeah, but I might have." Akane stood up and grabbed the girl's hair. Ranma immediately grabbed the wig.

"What are you doing you crazy girl?" She exclaimed. Akane tugged on her hair and the wig came off. A red pigtail was soon exposed.

"Hi Ranma." Akane said between her teeth.

"Hehehe." Ranma laughed awkwardly, "Who's Ranma?" Akane shook her head. She looked at Noah.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." She grabbed Ranma's pigtail and exited the store. When the store was out of sight, she stopped and glared at Ranma.

"If you didn't want me to go out with him Ranma, you could of just said so." Akane said. Ranma shrugged her shoulders.

"Psh. Why would I care?" She replied. Akane rolled her eyes.

"If you didn't care, why would you do what you just did?" Ranma stared off behind Akane and shrugged her shoulders again. Akane smirked. "You can get SO jealous."

"I was not jealous! Who would get jealous over you?" Ranma yelled.

"You tell me Ranma!" Akane poked her in the shoulder.

"How should I know? You're just an uncute tomboy!" Akane turned around.

"But I am not ugly." She replied quietly, but not so quiet that Ranma couldn't hear her. Akane walked towards her house. Ranma stood there for a moment. This time, Ranma smirked.

"Most definately not." She whispered. Then ran to catch up with Akane.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please. I'm not getting alot of Reviews :( <strong>

**Although, I give thanks to James Birdsong for the consistent reviews. **


End file.
